


Welcome Home

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Lovey-Dovey, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Kuro has been away from home for awhile because of work, so when she comes home after a long day at work to find that her husband came home early, Anzu is beyond excited.
Relationships: Anzu/Kiryuu Kurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Welcome Home

After another long, exhausting day at work, Anzu wants nothing more than to go to bed as soon as she gets home. That’s why her plan is to grab a quick bite to eat before heading for her beloved bed.

However, her plan quickly changes when a delicious smell reaches her nose, causing her to freeze after she walks into her home. Once her surprise wears off, Anzu immediately hurries toward the kitchen, earlier exhaustion forgotten due to her excitement. 

When she dashes into the kitchen, the brunette finds her husband finishing the last of his dinner preparations. As soon as he moves away from the stove, Anzu makes her move. “Kuro-san!”

At the same moment his wife leaps toward him, Kuro turns toward her with open arms to catch her. Once she’s in his arms, the redhead spins her around, making her giggle. 

Chuckling, Kuro leans down to kiss her. “Welcome home, Anzu.”

After his lips move away from hers, Anzu wraps her arms around his neck and gives his cheek a quick peck. “That should be my line. Since when were you coming home today? I thought you weren’t coming home until next week.”

He grins, “Some last minute changes to my schedule allowed me to come home earlier than expected. I thought it’d be more fun to surprise you, so I didn’t tell you.”

While she tries to pout, in the end, Anzu is unable to fight the compelling urge to smile. “I love the surprise, but I wish I could’ve been home to welcome you when you got back.”

She nuzzles his chest. “You’ve been on tour for a while, so I was looking forward to giving you a proper welcome back when you finally came home. I was planning on asking off work so I could go all out with the welcome back meal, and you totally stole my thunder. No fair~”

His grin softens as he leans down to kiss the top of her head. “Sorry about that, Anzu. Didn’t mean to steal your fun. I’ll remember that next time, I promise.”

This time Anzu does pout as she looks up to meet his gaze. “Somehow, I find that hard to believe since you rarely let me spoil you. You always find a way to turn it around so you can dote on me. It always makes me happy when you want to do that, but as your wife, I wanna spoil you lots too, you know.”

Kuro chuckles, “Fair enough. Then, how about I let you take the reins after dinner? You can dote on me as much as you want. I can’t promise I won’t try to return the favor, but I definitely won’t stop you.”

The brunette beams, “Deal! Prepare to be spoiled silly!”

As promised, Anzu makes her move after dinner. After they’ve eaten the delicious meal Kuro prepared and cleaned up after themselves, the couple take a seat on the couch, and Anzu quickly crawls into his lap and makes herself comfortable.

He immediately wraps his arms around his wife as she snuggles closer. With a grin, Kuro kisses her hairline. “Already liking how things are going so far.”

She giggles, “This is just the first step! I know how much you like holding me, so I thought this was the best position for me to begin the spoiling process.”

An amused huff passes his lips. “So, what’s the next step?”

Anzu lifts her hand so she can gently run her fingers through his hair, prompting him to lean his head down so she can have easier access. “Obviously, I need to start by asking if there’s anything you’d like for me to do. Your happiness is what matters most, so if there’s something I can do to make you happy or to help you relax, then I want to focus on that first. What would you like for me to do, Kuro-san?”

His expression softens as he moves to rest his face against her hair. “Honestly, I’m happy just getting to hold you like this. It’s been awhile since I last got to have you so close, so I want to remain like this for as long as possible.”

A warm smile appears on her face. “I was already planning on sticking as close to you as possible because I missed you so much, so this works out rather nicely.”

Snorting, Kuro pulls back to meet her gaze and grins, “Glad to hear we’re on the same page.”

After saying that, the redhead abruptly rises to his feet while holding his wife in his arms. Her arms immediately move to wrap around his neck. “Kuro-san?”

He continues to grin as he begins heading for the bedroom. “Now that I know we’re on the same page, I thought a change of scenery was necessary since the bed is more comfortable than the couch.”

She eyes him suspiciously. “Usually, this happens when you notice I’m tired, and you want me to go to bed before I’m ready to. You know I can’t resist cuddling with you, so you use that to your advantage.”

Kuro laughs, “Well, I can’t deny that’s part of my motivation since I can tell you’ve had a long day, but it’s also because I just want to lie down with you in my arms. So, consider this another way for me to be spoiled.”

Nodding, Anzu nuzzles his chest. “Alright. If cuddling is what you want, then cuddling is what you’ll get. But, I refuse to go to sleep before I’ve had my fill of spoiling you, so if you have any other requests, let me know before I start getting creative.”

The corners of his lips lift higher. “Creative, huh? Well, I can’t think of any other requests at the moment, so I guess I’ll have to leave things up to you.”

Her expression turns mischievous. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Seconds later, the two arrive at the bedroom. Quickly, they change into some sleep wear before turning off the lights and crawling under the covers. 

Rather than immediately bury her face in his chest like she’s prone to do, Anzu makes sure to lie down in a position that allows her to be eye level with her husband. Amused, he moves to wrap his arms around her as she hugs his neck. “So, I guess this is the next step?”

Grinning, the brunette brings her face closer to his. “Yep! Just sit back and enjoy the fun, Kuro-san~”

Instead of kissing his lips like he expects, Anzu presses her lips against his cheek. Several kisses follow after that one as she proceeds to kiss every inch of her husband’s face except for his lips. As she’s doing this, one of her hands cups his cheek while the other drifts toward his hair so she can run her fingers through it.

Once she’s finished with his face, Anzu directs her attention to the redhead’s neck. His grip on her tightens as she leaves a trail of kisses that covers all of the exposed skin between his chin and collarbone.

Eventually, the brunette returns her focus to Kuro’s face. Since the lights are off, she can’t clearly see what kind of expression her husband is now wearing, but she does notice how much hotter his skin feels now as she strokes his cheek. 

Before she can comment on it, Kuro brings his face closer to hers. “You missed a spot, Anzu.”

Her eyes fall half-mast, matching his. “I was just saving the best for last.”

Anzu crosses the remaining distance between them and captures his lips with a kiss. As her lips move against his, the redhead pulls her closer until she’s flush against him, eliminating any remaining space in between them.

Shortly after she finally ends the kiss, Kuro reclaims her lips with another kiss. Unsurprisingly, several kisses follow after since the couple just can’t get enough of each other. They want to make up for all the kisses missed during the idol’s absence. 

Later on, after they’ve both gotten their fill of kisses, Anzu moves to bury her face against his chest. “I love you, Kuro-san.”

His expression softens as he gives her a gentle squeeze. “I love you too, Anzu.”

No matter how many times she hears those words from her husband, they never fail to make her heart skip a beat. She has a feeling that won’t ever change.

Kuro starts stroking her back as his wife quietly yawns. “How about you get some sleep? I know you had a long day, so you’re probably really tired. You don’t need to stay up on my account.”

The brunette tiredly rubs her eye. “Are you sure? I don’t think I doted on you long enough. You deserve a lot more spoiling.”

Chuckling, the idol leans down to kiss the top of her head. “I’m sure. I’m completely satisfied with the amount of spoiling I got. Now, I just want the two of us to get some sleep.”

Anzu nuzzles his chest. “I’m really glad you got to come home today, Kuro-san. Since tomorrow is Sunday, we can spend the whole day together without having to worry about work.”

He smiles, “I’m glad things worked out the way they did. I’ve been looking forward to this since I found out I could come home early.”

Another yawn passes her lips as his wife closes her eyes. “I guess I should go to sleep then so I won’t oversleep tomorrow and waste any of the time I get to be with you. I want to make the most of every minute we have together.”

His smile softens. “I feel the same way. I don’t wanna waste a single second.”

The corners of her lips curve upwards. “Good night, Kuro-san. Sweet dreams.”

Kuro kisses her hair. “Good night, Anzu.”

A few minutes later, Anzu drifts off, lulled to sleep by her husband’s warmth and the sound of his heartbeat. He follows her example soon after, entering a peaceful slumber that he can only really enjoy when he has his wife in his arms. 

They remain in that position throughout the night and have nothing but pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> When my friend brought up married KuroAn last week, I couldn't resist writing some. They're just so good and wholesome <3 Hopefully, they enjoyed it ;)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
